


A broken heart, A healing heart

by MagicBiscuit



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Gen, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Moving On, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 01:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicBiscuit/pseuds/MagicBiscuit
Summary: Isadora had locked herself up in her room. The curtains were drawn so the room itself was quite dark. She was curled up on the bed, wearing nought, but her nightgown. She sobbed into her pillow. Today was a bad day.Oh, how she missed Harken!





	A broken heart, A healing heart

He never returned to her.

Isadora had locked herself up in her room. The curtains were drawn so the room itself was quite dark. She was curled up on the bed, wearing nought, but her nightgown. She sobbed into her pillow. Today was a bad day.

Oh, how she missed Harken!

She missed the sound of his voice. She missed his careful smile. She missed the nights they had together, looking up to the sky and sharing their own musings and feelings. Now it was all, but memories. Sweet, yet painful memories.

The most painful memory of the all was the day he left.

She'd been so worried when Lord Elbert announced his sudden departure. Harken was going with him of course. He'd kissed her lips. He'd pulled her close. "When I return, will you marry me?" he whispered into her ear. It'd shocked her at first, but once she'd gathered her thoughts she gladly accepted his proposal. He'd gone down on one knee and put a silver ring on her finger. He looked at her with the most adoring eyes. Another kiss and then he was gone.

That was the last time she saw his dear face.

She ran her finger over the ring she'd gotten so long ago. It felt cold to the touch. She refused to take it off. It was one of the few things she had left of him. Isadora opened her red, puffy eyes and glanced over at the silhouette of a staff.

She'd been so close to seeing him again.

It was during a battle in a town near Bern. Lord Eliwood was attacked by assassins and Isadora, like many other were sent to the battlefield to fend them off.

She'd rode past a house with its door wide open. She only rode closer to warn the owner so that they may not be hurt during the battle. As she approached a hooded figure emerged from the house. They were carrying a silence staff with them. Once they saw her they gave it to her. They tried to leave, but she called out to them. They stopped. They were a friend of Lycia and an enemy of The Black Fang, that's what they said.

The moment they spoke she heard his voice. Their voice was his voice. She called out his name, but he ran. She rode after him, calling his name over and over again. He disappeared into the chaos of the battlefield.

That was the last time she heard his voice.

They all gave her space that night, gave her all the room she needed to cry and growl in frustration. After she calmed down, she asked her lord if she was allowed to keep the staff, despite not being able to use it. Lord Eliwood was a kind man and agreed without any hesitation. Maybe he simply understood what it meant to her.

The fighting ended. Lord Eliwood returned to Pherae with his newly found fiancée Lady Fiora. A girl named Rebecca and her lover Wil became retainers of House Pherae. Sir Lowen began training more seriously under Sir Marcus. Things turned peaceful, yet Harken's absence made it hard for Isadora to be happy

She spent her time in service of Lady Eleanora. It kept her busy. It kept her sane. She had days were she'd functioned, days that she could get through.

Then there were days like this.

The days were her heart screamed out in agony. The days she could do nothing, but weep. She wouldn’t get out of her room. She refused to eat. She wanted nothing, but him.

It was probably pathetic to break in the way she did, but she couldn't help it. Her dream was dead. It had been such a simple dream. She wished to love and be loved in return. Harken's eyes had been dark, so dark that they were almost black. She didn't know what troubled him. She never pried; however. She just wanted to take it away. She wanted to see his eyes light up, free from torment. She wanted the dark beast in his soul to let go so he may be free. Free from everything that ever hurt him.

Yet Harken was gone. She did not know where. Was he alive or was he dead? Had he found peace? Was he happy? She did not know. The uncertainty, the not knowing, destroyed her from the inside.

She sobbed into her pillow. It wasn't fair. They'd done nothing wrong. Why were they the only ones denied happiness? Her entire body shook. Why? Why was the world so bloody cruel? Oh, why, why, why?

There was a soft knock on the door. Isadora froze. She held her breath. On days like this they always left her alone, so who?

The person knocked again.

"Dame Isadora!" The voice of Lady Fiora rang out, "I'm coming in!"

Isadora sat up straight and tried to dry her tears as the door swung open. Lady Fiora walked in calmly. Her elegance could be felt even in the dark. "Goodness," she said as she began making her way through the bedroom, "It's much too dark in here." Her shadowy silhouette opened the curtains. Isadora found herself covering her eyes from the sudden, unwanted light.

She removed her hands. Lady Fiora stood there straight and tall, her bright blue eyes watching her intently. Isadora, feeling very self-conscious, quickly stumbled out of bed and tried straightening out her clothes. "I'm so sorry that Milady had to see me like this," she began, almost biting her own tongue of in her haste to speak. Lady Fiora's eyes were still resting on her dishevelled form. "It's quite all right" she said as she stepped closer. Isadora kept her eyes on her messy floor. To have the future Marchioness see her like this was disgraceful.

Lady Fiora did not seem to mind as she rested her hands on Isadora's shoulders. "Why don't you get washed and dressed? I have something I wish to speak to you about." Isadora swallowed hard as her face flushed with embarrassment. She quickly excused herself and headed into the bathroom.

From within said bathroom she could hear Lowen's voice. He spoke to the Lady in a hushed tone. Isadora tried to listen in, but he was speaking to quickly for her to get a good grasp of his words. Lady Fiora thanked him and he bid his farewell. This was followed by the sound of things being moved around. What was her Lady doing?

When Isadora emerged from the bathroom she found her bedroom tidy for the first time since Harken left. On her bed was a silver tray with breakfast. That must have been what Lowen was here for. Isadora wringed her hands as she looked around her room. "Did Milady do this all by herself?" she asked nervously. Lady Fiora nodded. "Indeed I did" she said brightly before her expression turned serious again. "Do you wish for me to leave while you eat? I can speak with you afterwards." Isadora shook her head quickly, her dark blue hair lashing with the movement. "I can hear Milady's request while I eat." she insisted.

They both sat down on the bed. Her lady looked out the window as Isadora began eating. "There is a favour I must ask of you," she began. Isadora tensed slightly. What on earth could Isadora do for her? There was a drawn out silence as Lady Fiora fingered with her hair.

"I need to see Pherae," she finally said, "and I mean all of it. Eliwood and I go for rides when we can, but it's not enough." Lady Fiora sighed heavily. "If I am to become Marchioness Pherae I need to know the land and its people and they need to know me." She twirled some of her turquoise hair around her index finger. "If Eliwood is with me the entire time the people will not approach me. They wouldn't dare. So I must go alone," she paused slightly before adding, "as alone as Eliwood will allow."

Isadora could only stare. Lady Fiora's brow was knitted together in thought. She looked so serious. She wasn't a noblewoman yet, but she seemed like one. Isadora broke out of her own thoughts. "Has Milady spoken to Lord Eliwood about this?" she asked.

Lady Fiora chuckled. "I have indeed, and we came to an agreement." Lady Fiora's eyes rested on Isadora's. "If I were to bring someone with me, like a skilled knight, I was free to explore Pherae to my heart's desire." Isadora blinked as her words sank in. "Do you wish for me to accompany you Milady?” she asked hesitantly. Lady Fiora grasped Isadora's hands. "Please, Dame Isadora," she said, "This is something I need to do as the future Marchioness"

Isadora's eyes landed on her silence staff. It hurt still, but she couldn't refuse Lord Eliwood's future wife. She closed her eyes, trying to push the image of Harken out of her head. "Of course, Milady," she said, "When are we leaving?"

 

Isadora watched quietly as Lord Eliwood bid his lady a good day. They shared a quick kiss before Lady Fiora prepared to mount her Pegasus. Lord Eliwood walked over to Isadora, who was already mounted. He patted her horse's grey neck. "Take good care of her, won't you?" he said with a gentle smile on his lips. Isadora swallowed hard and bowed her head, "of course milord." He seemed satisfied with that. He gave her horse another pat before he made his way over to the now mounted Lady Fiora. She leaned down to him and he whispered something into her ear. Isadora bit her bottom lip. Did she and Harken ever look like that?

"It's cloudy today, but I don't think there'll be any rain"

Lady Fiora led on. Their path was one the knights often used when they went for walks. Images of her and Harken crossed Isadora's mind once again. They used to take walks here often. Lady Fiora's voice broke her out of her train of thought. "I've been told that there is a fine lake not too far from here," she said over her shoulder, "would you mind showing me the way?" Isadora took the lead. She knew perfectly well where that lake was. It was where Harken confessed to her for the first time.

Strong winds pushed against Isadora as she gazed out over the lake. In the back of her mind she could hear his laughter as well as her own. They came here so often. It was where they could talk about all and nothing for hours on end. Tears made their way into her eyes once again. Seeing this hurt so much.

Next to her stood Lady Fiora. Her lady frowned as she looked out at the lake. She sighed through her nose. She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again.

"It's hard isn't it?" she said eventually. Isadora followed her gaze. "What do you mean?" she asked shakily. Lady Fiora kept herself steady. "Adjusting to peace time" she said pushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear. Isadora stiffened.

"I lost my entire unit not too long ago," Lady Fiora said solemnly. "They were under my care and I failed them." The winds picked up even more. "It hurt so much I thought I had to die, had to end it, if I were to obtain forgiveness." A small smile made its way to Lady Fiora's lips, "Had it not been for my dear little sisters and my beloved Lord Eliwood I wouldn't be standing here today. I wouldn't have the chance to be happy."

A chance to be happy? The cold wind howled as if to mock Isadora. Harken had told her that she was his chance to be happy. Yet she must have failed him somehow. She clutched her chest. It hurt. It hurt so damned much.

Isadora sobbed as she fell down on her knees. She couldn't keep it together in front of her lady anymore. "I miss him, I miss Harken" she wept, over and over again. Lady Fiora bent down to her level and rested her hands on Isadora's shoulders. "That's completely understandable," she said, and hesitating slightly, she added, "But you won't survive if you shut yourself away." Isadora shuddered as a realisation dawned upon her. It was strange that the good lady would suddenly talk about her losses the way she did. "D-Did, Milady plan this from the start?" Isadora asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"Yes and no" Lady Fiora replied, "I wished to see Pherae and needed a companion. It was lady Eleanora that insisted that it would be you" Isadora closed her eyes. Knowing that everyone else knew how pathetic she was brought her great shame. She hanged her head low.

Lady Fiora squeezed Isadora's shoulders. "They are worried about you, they want your pain to go away, but they don't know how." A strong gust of wind knocked against them. "While I don't know you all that well yet I want to help, because I know." Isadora looked up at her lady. Her eyes were unwavering. "I know what it’s like to be trapped in your own misery and I know what it’s like to think that there is only darkness in your future." Lady Fiora's grip on her tightened so much that her lady's knuckles started turning white. "However, I also know that to be false. There is light ahead for you too, you may not see it, but it's true."

Lady Fiora rose back on her feet. She held her hand out to Isadora. There was a gentle smile on her lips, but she said nothing. Isadora dried her tears. She wanted her lady’s words to be true. She wanted it so badly. Her eyes rested on Lady Fiora’s outstretched hand. Maybe with some luck it could become true. While shaking like a leaf she placed her hand in Lady Fiora’s. Maybe this was her second chance at happiness.

"Did you have a nice trip?"

Isadora sighed heavily. She was so very tired, but Lady Eleanora meant no harm. The middle aged woman smiled at her. "It’s always nice to get some fresh air, you know." she chuckled. Lady Fiora had enjoyed the trip at least and she made Isadora promise to join her on the next one, and the one after that, and the one after that again. She was going to be even busier than before.

Isadora looked out the window and up at the grey skies. Harken was gone and despite all the pain she was still here. She had a feeling he wouldn't be happy if she wasted away.

The memory of Harken proposing to her jumped back into her mind. She would never forget how he used to look at her. A pale smile tugged at her lips.

Isadora had to live in order to make him happy, right?

**Author's Note:**

> This is an older fanfic that I decided to clean up. I might clean up more of my older stuff later~


End file.
